


When a Snake loves a Lion

by Newdarklord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdarklord/pseuds/Newdarklord
Summary: What happens when a Snake and a lion are in love? Will it change the outcome of the war?





	When a Snake loves a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a FF contest

May 2, 1998  
Professor Snape called everyone to meet in the Great Hall. “Great,” Draco thought to himself as he wondered why the Headmaster had summoned the entire school at such a late hour. When all the houses got settled in Snape let them know why they were all there.  
“It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. If any one has any information come forward now” he said.  
No one made a move, the hallway was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. All of a sudden Harry emerged from amongst the Gryffindors.   
"It seems you have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him." Harry yelled.   
Snape pointed his wand at Harry, but Professor McGonagall stepped in front of him and began to fire spells at Snape. After a long battle Snape fled, a strange voice then filled the room demanding that they hand over Harry. After the voice stopped Pansy Parkinson stepped out from the Slytherin group. 

“Well… What’s the plan Potter? You do have one, right?” she asked.   
Harry smiled at her and told everyone to get the defenses ready while he searched the castle for something. Before he leaves Theo Nott runs up to him and plants a kiss on him.  
“Don’t die ok” he says.   
“I’ll try my best” Harry says, smiling at his boyfriend.   
Everyone in the hall rushed to get to work - all except for two people. Draco and Fred find each other amongst all the chaos. They lock lips as soon as they reach each other, staying in a long embrace. 

“Stay safe, my prince” Draco said.   
“You too, my Ferret” Fred replied.   
With that they both went their separate ways each to get ready for the coming war. Draco went up to the Astronomy tower and helped Tonks and Remus set up protective wards up top. Fred went to the front of the school and helped set up some traps that he and George developed. When Voldemort realized that Harry was not going to surrender and the school was not going to give him up, he sent his forces to attack.   
The whole school was in utter chaos spells flying in every direction. Bodies laying everywhere, friends and foes alike. After what seemed like hours the Death Eaters all fled, a strange voice filled the air telling them to dispose of their dead with dignity. Draco ran back to the Great Hall, he looked everywhere for Fred. When he spotted the rest of the Weasleys all huddled up crying he ran to them. Molly was the first to see him as she offered him a hug.   
“I’m so sorry, dear” she said, crying as she hugged him.   
Draco looked over at his mother laying there motionless. Draco fell to the ground crying, suddenly he was embraced from behind. He turns around to see Fred, he falls into Fred’s arms and continues to cry. Fred whispers in his ear that he will find who did this and make them pay. 

Hours later...  
The war was finally over, Voldemort was dead and his mother was avenged. Draco sat in the Great Hall surrounded by his friends, they all sat there talking and remembering all their friends that had fallen. This day would be one that would go down in history, as the day all the houses came together to stop Voldemort. It would also be the day that Draco officially became a Weasley, as the day neared its end, Fred pulled Draco aside.   
“Draco, I know today has been rough, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Fred said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. “Will you, Draco Malfoy, marry me?” he continued. 

Draco smiled. “Yes Fred, I will” he answered Fred.  
Fred smiled and slipped the ring on Draco’s finger standing up to give him a kiss. 

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
